


A Way Out

by bittersweetangstlord, Salt_Queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Lotor (Voltron), Healthy Lodak, Hurt/Comfort, Lotor Week 2020, M/M, Ranveig being a creep, good sendak, the inherent homoeroticism of running off with your lover to escape your arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetangstlord/pseuds/bittersweetangstlord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Queen/pseuds/Salt_Queen
Summary: When Lotor is arranged into a marriage with someone else, he and his secret lover, Sendak, have to find a way to be together.Lotor week 2020, day 5: Arranged Marriage
Relationships: Lotor/Sendak (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	A Way Out

The Galra empire had never had much of a problem conquering everything in its path. Some places were more stubborn than others, some planets even held out for decaphoebs against Galra sieges, but in the end, everything fell. Everything would always fall.

Lotor thought at one point that he could make some sort of difference and show the Galra that outright destruction would not get them what they wanted as easily as cooperation and compromise could. He knew now how wrong he had been. The Galra would never change, not as long as they were ruled by Emperor Zarkon.

Only one person had taken Lotor’s side throughout all of his attempts, and only in secret: Sendak, the model captain, Zarkon’s right hand man. He’d risen to the top through a sincere belief in the empire and in Zarkon’s might, but when he’d reached the center of command and started to see the real cost behind the empire’s actions, he’d begun to grow disillusioned, and that was where he and Lotor found some common ground. He helped Lotor in his goal to get a colony and prove his better methods in quintessence harvesting. He told him he’d help him no matter what it took.

But then, Zarkon rejected the colony and everything Lotor had done with it, and all of Lotor’s hopes and all of his half-formed plans with Sendak went up in flames. It was all Sendak could do to suggest that Zarkon should keep Lotor close rather than sending him away into exile as Zarkon planned.

(Between being forced to stay and being forced to go, Lotor would’ve taken exile any day, but Sendak found some evidence of a plot to assassinate Lotor after he left, and this was the best way to ensure his survival. At least if he was in the center of the circle of command, he’d be too visible to kill.)

This gilded cage, being kept at his father’s side like a misbehaving apprentice, grated on Lotor’s nerves already. He needed space, and he knew his father was quickly tiring of him. If he didn’t get some distance from his father soon, who knew what Zarkon might do next?

It was Sendak who planted the idea of an arranged marriage. After all, it would allow Zarkon to name Lotor’s spouse as the new prince or princess, and it would keep Lotor on a short leash without needing to keep him right in the center of everything where he had access to all kinds of top-secret information. It was a neat and elegant solution, and it was just degrading enough to Lotor that Sendak suspected Zarkon would go for it.

(It took some convincing from Sendak to get Lotor to agree to it too, but in a dark corner with his lips on Lotor’s ear and his hand under his shirt, he managed to persuade Lotor that this was a good idea. Lotor kissed him and nipped his lower lip before saying yes.)

As it turned out, it took hardly any effort to get Zarkon to agree to the idea. But before Lotor and Sendak could celebrate, Zarkon announced that he would be marrying Lotor off to Warlord Ranveig, not to Sendak.

_“My emperor,” Sendak said, careful not to let his voice edge into anything sounding like a protest or argument, “am I not your most loyal commander?”_

_Lotor watched as impassively as possible, but his heart was hammering in his chest._

_“You are.” Zarkon’s face was expressionless, as always. “I have seen the way you look at my son. I do not want you to get distracted, nor do I want you to be corrupted by Prince Lotor’s rebellious ways. He will be better tamed in the hands of someone who is not afraid to hurt him to put him in his place.”_

So, it was settled. Lotor would be marrying Commander Ranveig. Once Zarkon made a declaration, after all, he never changed his mind for any reason.

The night before the wedding, Lotor paced around his room, restless and unable to sleep. He knew he should be plotting or planning, but… to do _what,_ exactly? It would be far too obvious if he killed Ranveig. And if he ran now, he’d surely be branded as a traitor and hunted down, and it would be worse than if he’d been exiled in the first place. If he stayed, he could get inside information and potentially sabotage operations, but to what end? There was only so much he could do, and the cost of putting up with _Ranveig_ of all people was so high… He shuddered to think of what might be expected of him after… after their wedding. The thought was abhorrent.

The door opened with a soft sound to reveal Sendak standing in the entrance to Lotor’s chambers. “May I come in?” He asked quietly, ever the proper commander when there was a chance, however small, of someone seeing them.

Lotor’s heart hammered in his chest. He knew it wasn’t safe and he should probably turn Sendak away, but he was weak and selfish and wanted nothing more than to be comforted right now. “Yes. Good evening, Commander Sendak. Come take a seat.” He gestured to the little table in his suite with a couple of chairs around it.

Sendak entered and as soon as the door closed behind him he rushed towards Lotor, pulling him close and smoothing a hand over his hair. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, love.”

Lotor knew he shouldn’t, but he wrapped his arms around Sendak and held him as tightly as he could. “Sen… I— I don’t know…” He gritted his teeth as he tried to fight back the tears that came to his eyes. He couldn’t fall apart like this, not now.

Sendak held him closer and kissed the top of his head. “I know. It’s alright. I’ll make it alright, Lotor, I _swear_.” He pulled away enough to look into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. “I won’t let this happen.”

Lotor put his hand over Sendak’s and tilted his head into the comforting touch. He wanted to take comfort from Sendak’s promise, but he also didn’t want to get his own hopes up. “I… how can you? There’s no way my father would ever change his mind, and that slimeball has been nothing but eager about this whole arrangement.”

He could see the icy rage in Sendak’s eyes before he pulled him close again and left a soft kiss on his cheek. “Lotor… I have a transport ship with supplies and some of my more valuable things waiting for us in the hangar. You can pack your things and we can _leave_. I won’t let him hurt you, Lotor, I won’t watch as he breaks you apart. I _won’t._ ”

Lotor’s heart skipped a beat. This was everything he wanted right in front of him, and he couldn’t help but question it. “Sendak, have you thought this through? They’ll hunt us down if we leave. We’re both too high-ranked. We know too much. My father won’t let us quietly disappear the way other deserters often can.”

Sendak shook his head. “I don’t care. I’ll kill every single one of them before I’ll watch you get hurt. We’ll get a head start and we’ll forge a new life on the outskirts of the empire. Just us. And then we can be together.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Conflicting thoughts and feelings overwhelmed Lotor’s mind. If they left, they wouldn’t be able to carry out any of their plans to sabotage the empire’s expansion and perhaps one day even stage a coup against the emperor himself. But if they stayed, well, they both might have to suffer for centuries or even millennia before they could finally find a way to do what they wished.

“I’ll do it,” he whispered. “We can find allies on the outside. We’ll find other deserters who want to fight back, and we’ll build a force strong enough to protect ourselves.”

Sendak smiled and kissed him softly, with the care and gentleness he’d always shown Lotor. “I love you,” he whispered and stroked Lotor’s cheek. Slowly he knelt before Lotor and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, holding it in both of his. “I will follow your lead, my prince. I am yours to command, as I always have been.”

Lotor felt a rush of amusement and fondness at Sendak's gesture. "Rise, my love. This isn't about power anymore. Let's get out, and then we can be equal partners together."

Sendak smiled at him and pressed another kiss to his hand before standing and kissing him passionately. “As you wish, my prince,” he said with a hint of a teasing smirk. 

Lotor laughed, partly amused and partly flustered. "Alright, let me grab a couple of things, and then we can head out." He gave Sendak one last kiss on the cheek.

Then he turned and started going around his quarters, taking a few select items he wanted to keep. His sword and armor were the most obvious choices, and he quickly equipped both. He took a few valuable trinkets they could sell out in the outer rim, as well as a couple of useful devices. Otherwise… there really was nothing he was attached to, nothing that felt important enough to take.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. His gaze shifted to where his dear cat Kova slept in the corner, oblivious to and uncaring about Lotor's dilemma. He doubted the little bastard would even notice he was gone, but when he thought about what might happen to him afterwards without Lotor around to care for him…

He looked over to Sendak helplessly. "I don't imagine there's room for three?"

Sendak cast a glance at Kova and gave Lotor a knowing smile. “Of course there is, love,” he said. “Though you’re going to have to carry him. I’m pretty sure he’s out to kill all life in the universe, save for you.”

"I think he's still making up his mind about me," Lotor said fondly, and he immediately gathered all the supplies he would need to care for Kova and tossed them into the pet carrier he never used along with the other trinkets he'd selected. Then he picked up his sleepy cat. Kova made an unhappy little noise and climbed up onto Lotor's shoulders as usual.

After one last glance around to make sure he wasn't missing anything, Lotor nodded to Sendak. “Alright. Let's go."

Sendak looked at him as if he’d tamed the most fearsome beast in the universe and then took his hand, squeezing it gently. “I’ll pretend to be your escort, just in case, but I’m right behind you. Is that alright?” 

Lotor nodded and gave his hand a squeeze in return before letting go. “Alright. That sounds like a plan.”

He left the room and walked ahead of Sendak towards the ship hangar. Every step felt like it took far too long, but he knew that rushing would attract suspicion. It would be better for this to be assumed to be a little early-night walk to burn off his nervous energy and get a good night’s sleep before the wedding. He had to use the utmost restraint to keep his breathing even and his pace and stride normal.

When he drew near the hangar, his fear ratcheted up another notch. Simply being in the hangar would be inherently suspicious and would attract guards asking questions. He had to make the decision of whether to rush and leave quickly before those guards could arrive in large enough numbers to apprehend them or to try to keep up the mask of nonchalance for at long as possible. He wished he could ask Sendak, but even glancing back and signing something would be suspicious.

He decided to keep up the air of nothing being wrong until he reached the hangar door. Before he opened it, he looked over his shoulder at Sendak and whispered, “Which ship?”

“The one in space number two, right by the door. Keep your head down and rush to it. It’s programmed to let you in. I’ll pretend I’m alone and that I simply want to head to a planet to spend some time there.” He walked up to the door and placed his hand on the panel. “They won’t come looking for me until I’m meant to be back and by then it will be too late.”

“Alright.” Lotor nodded once and rushed through the door and into the hangar, keeping his head down like Sendak said as he made the quick dash to the ship. He opened it, hopped in, and closed it again in a matter of seconds, and then he was safely concealed inside. He hovered in the central walkway of the little ship, knowing that moving to the front could make him visible through the clear windows in the cockpit.

It took longer than was strictly comfortable and by the time Sendak entered the ship Lotor had come up with a dozen ways their little escape attempt could fail. Sendak’s hand on his cheek eased his worries somewhat. 

“Nobody suspects a thing,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to Lotor’s forehead.

“I can only hope it stays that way.” Lotor put his hand over Sendak’s for a moment to just enjoy his touch before letting go and stepping back. “Let’s get out of here.”

Sendak inclined his head and smiled at him. “As you wish, my prince,” he said and made his way to the controls. It was easy to take off and easier to fly away from Central Command as he’d done a thousand times, though never before had he felt such a thrill of freedom.

Lotor came up to join him once they were far enough away from Central, and he sat in the copilot’s seat next to him. He looked out at the stars and pointed them out to Kova. The cat was curled up across his shoulders and purring lightly, as if he could sense Lotor’s improved mood. He probably could.

After a few hours of flying off in the general direction of a good vacation planet, Sendak decided it was time to turn off tracking and disappear for real. Lotor disabled the tracker in the comm system and then systematically swept through the ship, taking out anything that could be used to track or follow them. He returned to the copilot’s chair after he was done and sat down with a satisfied look on his face. “There. We should be safe now.”

Sendak smiled at him softly and with a hint of triumph on his face. They had almost certainly made it and it was unlikely that they’d get caught at this point. Sendak changed their course and let the autopilot handle the rest, gently patting his lap in invitation.

Lotor gave a soft smile and climbed up, and he put Kova in his own lap before leaning back into Sendak’s embrace. “I can’t believe it. Safe. We’re safe.”

Sendak wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck affectionately, breathing him in. “We’re safe and together,” he breathed with disbelief in his tone. “I thought I’d lose you. I was so terrified that I’d lose you and what happened to you would be my fault.” His embrace tightened slightly and he released a shaky breath. “But now we’re safe. I love you, Lotor.”

“I... love you too,” Lotor whispered, tilting his head back against Sendak’s shoulder. He kept his voice quiet, afraid to say it too loudly or confidently. He was too used to having to whisper it in the dark and hope no one would hear, but he at least had no reservations in how he relaxed into Sendak’s embrace.

Sendak’s lips found the top of his head again when the ship suddenly lurched forward, the lights going out and the thrusters losing power simultaneously. Kova hissed loudly and jumped off of Lotor’s lap, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Sendak swore. “What…?” His voice trailed off as he looked around the darkened cockpit of their ship, floating aimlessly through space.

Lotor tensed and jumped to his feet. Immediately, he started checking the control panel, even going so far as to pull off the smooth casing and get to the delicate electronics underneath, but nothing changed. “There’s no power. There’s— I don’t understand.”

He turned towards the back of the ship, where the fuel cells were located, when he heard the distinct sound of something attaching to their hull. He didn’t have time to react before the hatch tore open in a horrible metal screech, filling the space with shrapnel. 

“Get in the ship, you little whore, and I’ll let you live,” Ranveig’s unmistakable voice said, his blaster aimed at Lotor. He seemed furious.

Lotor froze. His sword and blaster were just two steps away, but even that would take too long with Ranveig’s blaster trained on him. He put his hands up in a surrendering position. “I’m sorry. I was just nervous about the wedding. Don’t take this out on the Commander. I forced him into this.”

Ranveig smiled cruelly, his blaster still aimed at Lotor. He caught Sendak’s gaze and narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t take you for someone who would run off with another man’s prize.” He motioned Lotor over. “I knew you were jealous but if I’d known you’d go to these lengths I would’ve offered to share.”

Sendak Looked like he was prepared to rip Ranveig’s throat out with his teeth and was fighting to keep from saying something that would damn them both.

Lotor took a step to the side, getting between them. “This isn’t about him. I simply don’t feel ready for the responsibility of married life, and I wanted to run away and explore the universe for a little while. It was a juvenile lapse of judgement, an adolescent act of rebellion against my father, nothing more. I have nothing against you. It is my father’s plans I want to spite, since he took my colony from me.” He did his best to sound every inch the petulant teenager he was claiming to be with that last statement, hoping that Ranveig would dismiss this whole incident.

Ranveig smiled at him with narrowed eyes and stepped closer until the blaster met Lotor’s forehead. His hand found Lotor’s chin and he held it in a firm grip, pulling it up to make Lotor meet his gaze as he aimed the blaster at Sendak instead. He leaned in to whisper in Lotor’s ear. “You pulled him into this?” he said with a mocking tone. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I shot him, would you?” His grip on Lotor’s chin was bruising as he smiled at him knowingly.

Lotor clamped down on the fear that surged in his chest. “You know my father wouldn’t be happy if you killed his prized pupil. That’s why I took him. I knew no one would dare shoot down the ship if Commander Sendak was inside.” He ran his hands up the plating of Ranveig’s armor and hooked his fingers around the edges of the breastplate. The sensual gesture made bile rise in his throat, but he swallowed it back and tried to detach himself from the character he was playing. “You know if you kill him, Father will blame _me_ for it and punish me and hurt me and delay the wedding. Come on, let’s just go back. I’ll spend the night with you if it’ll make you feel better, and tomorrow we’ll get married and everything will be fine.”

Ranveig seemed to realize that there was some truth to Lotor’s words and his iron grip loosened. He brushed his thumb over Lotor’s lips. “You will do your duty to me on our wedding night regardless. Besides, I believe your father deserves a more loyal right hand, wouldn’t you say?” 

The shot of blasterfire rang through the ship before Lotor could react, filling him with a moment of terror before a large piece of shrapnel hit the side of Ranveig’s head, making him practically drop Lotor and turn to see Sendak running at him with murder in his eyes.

Lotor took Ranveig’s momentary surprise to slip out of his grasp. He lunged for his weapons, and although his own blaster was just out of reach, his fingers closed easily around the familiar grip of his sword. He whirled around and stabbed Ranveig directly through the side, where his armor plating was thinnest, and drove his blade in until the tip came out the other side.

Ranveig gasped and blood fell from his lips as he looked into Lotor’s eyes with complete shock on his face. His gaze darted rapidly between Lotor and Sendak but the last embers of his rage began fading as his eyes lost their focus. He tried to speak but cut himself off with a cough, more blood splattering onto the floor.

Lotor felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “Alright?” Sendak asked him softly, not taking his eyes off of Ranveig who released another cough.

Lotor braced his foot against Ranveig’s side and pulled his sword out with a sickly squelch of blood and viscera. “I’m fine. Are you?” He glanced over Sendak, looking to see if the shot had hit him anywhere.

Sendak nodded and gently ran the backs of his fingers over Lotor’s cheek, as if he didn’t truly believe he was unhurt. “He has shit aim. Didn’t even graze me.”

Ranveig coughed again and looked over at them. The wound on his side was still releasing a steady stream of blood despite his efforts to hold it closed. “I hope you enjoy your spoiled goods, Sendak,” he spat.

Lotor felt such overwhelming _annoyance_ that he simply lifted his sword and brought it down on Ranveig’s neck, severing it cleanly. He felt almost emotionless as he wiped the blade off on the corpse’s pants. It wasn’t until he dropped his blade and turned back to Sendak that a wave of relief and exhaustion hit him, and he half-stumbled into his arms. “Finally.”

Sendak wrapped his strong arms around him and pulled him close, stroking his hair gently. After a while he pulled back and cupped Lotor’s face, looking at him with love and concern. “I wanted to rip out his arm when he touched you like that. Are you _sure_ you’re alright?”

Lotor shuddered a little, trying to shake off the revulsion he’d felt from Ranveig’s touch. “I will be. That was deeply unpleasant, but… I’m just glad it’s over.” He offered Sendak a weak smile. “Now what? He punctured our ship, and there’s blood everywhere.”

Sendak tucked a strand of Lotor’s hair behind his ear and smiled at him. “He also left us a faster and more defensible ship than we had. It would be a waste not to take it, wouldn’t you say?”

Lotor returned the smile, feeling lighter already as it sunk in that they were finally free. “Of course.” He stood up on his toes to kiss Sendak on the cheek. “Just let me find Kova, and then we’ll be out of here.”

It took only moments to gather up his things and to coax Kova out of his hiding place, and then Lotor and Sendak left the ship, walking hand-in-hand as they crossed over to the better ship and detached it from the wreck of the older one. Again, Lotor swept it for any means of tracking, and once he was sure they were safe, they blasted the old one apart.

Then, they settled into the pilot and copilot seats and took off, leaving the empire behind them.


End file.
